


I navigate myself to take me where you'll be

by runandremember



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runandremember/pseuds/runandremember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventually he got jolted out of his thoughts, as Clara reappeared in front of his view.<br/>"Having fun, huh?“<br/>He smiled sadly and settled for not really answering her question. "It is beautiful. Not my kind of music, though. What about you? Enjoying yourself?“<br/>"Nah, I don't know. Those girls aren't really cooperative, you know, I can't manage one of them to dance with me. Not as pretty as I imagined, too. Kinda rubbish ball you dragged me to, Chinboy.“</p>
            </blockquote>





	I navigate myself to take me where you'll be

**Author's Note:**

> My version of the time Clara first met River.  
> Ever since I heard that song it wouldn't leave my stupid head. I'm not quite sure if it's even possible to dance to it, but if anyone ever would manage, it's River.

They almost bursted in, throwing the TARDIS door shut and sank against the wall, still panting.

"I can't believe you almost got us killed just because you couldn't shut your bloody stupid mouth!”

"It wasn't my fault!”

"It most certainly was!”

"Was not.” The Doctor got up and stumbled across the stairs, hastily punching in coordinates as he arrived at the console.  
"Let's get outta here, old girl, eh?”

Wiping a bit blood off her left arm Clara also dragged herself to her feet and sighed. "See what you've done, chinboy, my beautiful dress is a complete mess. Thanks to you going all oh let's just subconsciously insult every single person... thing with power on that entire planet.”

„The TARDIS will get you a new one.”, he mumbled before leaning against the console and crossing his arms in front of his chest pouting.  
"... and okay, maybe it really was my fault. A bit. Eventually.”

She grinned slightly, wiping more blood off her cheek this time and decided it might be the best to just head for a shower and go to bed.  
"You better make that up to me some time!”

"Well, I could bake you something, if you like.”

The girl theatrically gasped and sticked out her tongue before she drifted off. "You're impossible.”

 

–------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, where do you want to go? Any place, any time, just name it!”

Clara smiled at that. After all this years he still hadn't lost his enthusiasm about this whole thing. Somehow it was contagious, she felt herself bouncing from the inside.  
"Well, what about Venice?”

"Oh, Clara, but we've already been to Venice, isn't that boring? There is nothing to do!” His face falls.

"I know, but what about like... the 1800s? I always wanted to attend one of those huge proper balls. And those dresses are just glorious.”

"Corsets, Clara. Who wants to wear _that_.”

"I didn't talk of them being glorious to wear, stupid.” She grinned cheekily. Oh no.

"I am not- accompanying my companion... hitting on girls - in corsets in 19th century Venice! Not an option. No.”

She huffed dramatically. "But I've always dreamt of that, Doctor! Not that hitting on girls thing, of course – maybe... well, nevermind – that whole Venician ball one. Please?”

The Doctor sighed and tucked at his lapels. Why was he taking companions with him in the first place again?

"Besides, you still owe me one, so here's your chance. Your only one.” He pulled a face and a groan of disapprovement.  
"I'll tell you where I hid the fez...?”

"Oh, _fine._ ” 

Turning around to the console and typing in coordinates he watched her bouncing up and down in amusement and smiling all over her face like she always did when getting her will. The corner of his mouth twitched into a little smile.

 

–------------------------------------------------------------

 

"Okay, so – this is the anniversary ball of King- hey, what part of don't wander off didn't you understand?“  
He didn't get that far because soon after she spotted already dancing couples, waving dresses and heard the sound of the soothing music, he is left alone at the entrance.

So, he went for a drink at the side of the huge hall instead. It really was beautiful, a huge difference to blowing things up and running for their lives, he guessed. And maybe, just maybe, he liked it.  
For a change he sat there with his drink and just watched the people swaying to the music. His thoughts drifted off to other dances far long gone, same for the partners they were danced with. He never really had danced with his little Amelia, did he. Maybe he should have, he thought.

Eventually he got jolted out of his thoughts, as Clara reappeared in front of his view.  
"Having fun, huh?“

He smiled sadly and settled for not really answering her question. "It is beautiful. Not my kind of music, though. What about you? Enjoying yourself?“

"Nah, I don't know. Those girls aren't really cooperative, you know, I can't manage one of them to dance with me. Not as pretty as I imagined, too. Kinda rubbish ball you dragged me to, Chinboy.“

The Doctor only gave an agreeing hum and a smile started to spread on her face.  
"So... care for a dance?“

"Don't really feel like it.“

"We're being moody chin again?“

"Clara, just- why don't you try again. Have you talked to those over there in the corner yet?“

"Yeaaah.“, she sighed, almost sounding like an impatient child.

"Or look, there are still people arrivi- … oh.“

"What 'oh'?!“

"... nothing.“, he stammered out and she, already being irritated by the whole situation, swirled around to watch the entrance. 

"Yeah, chinboy. _Oh, definitely._ “

 

The woman, who had appeared in the hallway, and then slowly made her way to a small group of guests just around the corner, was wearing a huge and bright blue dress. TARDIS-blue, he realised with a smug grin. Unlike any of the other girls one could still see her heels and he smiled again, he remembered those well. They're not even meant to be invented for a really long time from then. Her curls were mostly piled up on top of her head but, as always, some rebellious strands had sneaked their way out and tumbled onto her forehead brushing the side of her cheeks. Red lips curled into a smile as she listened to what her companions had to say. Not for even one moment, she didn't look like she wouldn't belong there, at that royal ball, 19th Venice. Right at that spot. Well, maybe only the throne meant for the Queen would've been more fitting. Her presence was so intense, she seemed so alive. He thought, that if he touched her, maybe he'd burn himself at life radiating off of her. She was practically glowing.  
But, why had she come? She wasn't looking for or following him, that's for sure. She already would've found him. She always did.  
The Last of his Ponds.  
His wife.

He kept staring at her for a while but always switched between watching his hands and then looking back at her, just in case she'd notice his gaze on her. Anyway, she couldn't, he realized just a bit later, because almost everyone, who'd noticed her entrance, had their eyes on her.  
Just when he considered walking over and finally saying hello, he spotted a very familiar head of brown, wavy curls. He almost laughed out loud as he watched his current companion, sweet little Clara with that big mouth of hers, trying to charm the pants off of his wife. River wasn't as much surprised as the guests she just had been talking to, though she eyed her a little confused, too. He thought of it as high likely she didn't plan on her evening to go that way.  
It didn't take long for his wife to accostum to the new conditions and soon she was giving the other girl her best. Her group somehow went off to get something to eat while River and Clara stayed in the corner next to the entrance. The Doctor sighed.  
Flirting companions. Again.

 

Her intoxicating laugh made him look up from fiddling with his bowtie. That laugh he was able to hear all through the whole room. The one he would recognize everywhere. Maybe even sleeping.  
Knowing so much of her by now it still was his favourite thing about her.  
He just caught a glimpse of her still laughing but shaking her head slightly at the other girl. Clara, who looked really disappointed. His wife already got involved in another conversation and had turned her back to them as Clara made her way to him.

It took almost all of his willpower not to point at her and laugh, so he focussed on his most innocent grin as he asked "What did she say? She didn't unintentionally insult your baking skills, did she.“

She smacked him on his shoulder and winced as she accidently hurt her hand, too. "Actually, she rejected me.“

"Pity.“

"Yeah. I was so close.“, she mumbled showing him a small gap between her fingers. "So close.“

"What could you possibly have done to make her change her mind?“

Clara either must've heard the sound of irony in his voice or seen his grin. Or both; he was obviously making fun of her now. She huffed dramatically and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I didn't do anything, stupid! She 'just completely forgot' to tell me that she's married.“

The Doctor chuckled at her face. So, later days, then.

She seemed to be more and more annoyed, all his smiling and chuckling didn't do to the point of making it better. "Lucky fella, huh?“

"Probably.“

The girl sighed again, snatched his drink and leant against the wall, eyeing him suspiciously. "You know something, don't you. Don't lie to me. I can _see_ it. Chinboy, could you possibly know who that person is I'm extremely jealous of?“

"... nah.“

"Doctor.“

 

Instead of an answer he pulled his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and flicked it three times to the corner of the hall the music was coming from, his grin now almost unbearable.

The previous waltz abruptly changed to something way more modern. Some of the guests reacted with a little confusion or turned around to ask their friends about it.  
But both Clara and the Doctor were watching the woman in the blue dress, who, as soon as she heard the whirring of the screwdriver and recognized the following song, swirled around immediately and searched the hall. They locked eyes and her grin matched his as she took long steps to get close to him as fast as possible.

 

As she threw her arms around his neck, he hauled her up by the waist for a few seconds. She pulled him closer, whispering a soft "Hello, Sweetie“ against his lips before kissing him thoroughly.

Eventually, they noticed a very puzzled Clara, gaping at them with her mouth open and trying to make sense of what she just saw. "You- But you- … what?!“

River smiled. "Nice to meet you, Clara.“

"Why does she- why do you even know my name?“

"Doctor River Song, Archaeologist, Time Traveller.“

She winked and Clara huffed. "Doctor, don't- please, don't tell me I just tried to get into the pants of _your wife_. Your timetravelling wife who already knows me and might actually have known that that would happen all along. Just don't.“

"Okay, I won't.“

"I'm sorry, darling.“

"Why do I get that feeling you're not sorry at all...“

All three of them broke out into laughter almost simultaneously until Clara stopped and whined. "I'm so done with you. With both of you.“ and wandered off.

 

Still smiling he pulled her close again and tucked her into his frame, dropping a kiss on her hair. "So... care for a dance?“

_Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline?_  
 _That's where I'm gonna wait for you._  
 _I'll be lookin' out night and day,_  
 _Took my heart to the limit, and this is where I stay._


End file.
